It was a joke?
by Lenora
Summary: Three girls are playing Truth or Dare and one wishes them to the Goblin King. What shocks them is when he actually appears. Not meant to be serious, written by two big Laby fans.
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: We do not own _Labyrinth_ that pleasure is reserved for Jim Henson, and we love the story despite how much we make fun of it.

Chapter 1-

"As the world falls down..." sang Mayleene. She had her headphones on and singing her favorite _Labyrinth_ song.

"Mayleene," said Christy, tapping her friend on the shoulder. "Give it up. You're not good." Mayleene frowned and took off the headphones. She stuck her tongue out at her friend and went back to singing. Christy rolled her eyes and she unpaused the movie _Labyrinth_.

She drooled as the Goblin King came on the screen. "Cutie!" she squealed. "Sarah beware, I have been generous until now, and I can be cruel," she recited along with the movie.

"How many times have you seen this?" asked their friend Shannon from the chair where she sat.

"Each or if we were to add our numbers together?" questioned Mayleene, joining them. Her song had ended.

"Never mind," said Shannon. "I don't think a calculator can add such numbers."

"How do you know such numbers exist?" asked Christy, wiping the drool off her bottom lip. "I guess we could always ask Mr. Caldwell on Monday." Mr. Caldwell was Christy's Algebra 2 teacher.

"How 'bout not," Shannon said. "What shall we do now?"

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Mayleene.

"That's so juvenile," said Shannon. "I like it." They played a few rounds before...

"Dare!" exclaimed Mayleene.

"Getting risky," smiled Christy.

"I've got a good one," snickered Shannon. "Since you love _Labyrinth_ so much, conjure up your precious Jareth...word for word."

"That's stupid," said Christy. "You know that's not real."

"Then you do it!" cried Mayleene.

"Alright. I will." She searched her brain for the exact words Sarah had used in the movie.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take us away right now..."__


	2. What the?

Disclaimer: We still don't own Labyrinth despite claims made by foreign nations bent on world domination. Or maybe that was just the voices in our head that sounds like Jareth...shrugs shoulder Ah well, Jim "Lucky" Henson still owns it.

Chapter 2-

Suddenly the lightening flashed.

"It's raining?" Shannon asked.

"I guess." said Mayleene.

"But it's the middle of summer," Christy protested.

Suddenly the windows on the front of Mayleene's house began to rattle. The three gasped and they rushed into the den. Shannon peeled back the curtains and they all gaped at the white barn owl flapping against the window.

A whirling sensation overtook them and when they stopped moving, they stood on a hill overlooking a large stone maze.

"Holy moley!" exclaimed Mayleene.

"You mean holy sh-" began Christy.

"Shitake mushrooms?" asked a voice behind them. It was a males voice, thick with the British accent.

"Jareth?" gasped Mayleene and Christy at the same time. They turned and saw Jareth with a goblin who was holding shitake mushrooms.

"You're him aren't you?" asked Shannon.

"You're the Goblin King," said Mayleene.

"And damn you look hot!" cried Christy.

Jareth looked surprised, yet pleased by her words. He straightened himself, obviously proud.

"Yes I am."

"Do it please," smiled Mayleene. Shannon looked at her, very confused.

"Oh, alright," smiled Jareth. He grabbed a crystal from mid air and began to play with it. Christy and Mayleene both squealed and the three contented themselves with watching his hand for a moment. "Now considering you wished yourselves away, you can't run the labyrinth-" Jareth began.

"Besides the fact that we know it inside out," interrupted Christy, indicating herself and Mayleene.

"That too. So why don't you three come up to my castle for the thirteen hours?" he asked. The three looked at each other then back at Jareth.

"Yes!"


	3. The decision

Disclaimer: We do not own _Labyrinth_ though this guy with weird red eyes and a snake-like face keeps on telling us we do. Muse pouts

Chapter 3-

The next thing they knew, they were standing in a great hall, filled with anticipation. Christy and Mayleene were filled with excitement. Their hearts tingled with enjoyment. Shannon was just scared out of her wits.

Little goblins entered the hall quickly. The little one's stared at the three human girls in awe. They had never seen a real human before. They had only heard of them from their parents, who had had a run-in with a girl named Sarah.

All three girls, no matter if they were in a state of joy, panic, or shock, were amazed by the place they had entered. Even though the castle was huge, it was kept warm.

"This is awesome," exclaimed Christy. "I just can't believe you actually came." She turned and faced Jareth. She loved his mismatched eyes.

"I am glad that you like it," Jareth smiled. "Because you shall be here for the rest of your life."

"Um...Christy," said Mayleene. "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied. Shannon, Christy, and Mayleene huddled together.

"Do you really think we should stay here FOREVER?" Mayleene asked. "Maybe we are getting a little carried away."

"But I want to stay here with the cutie," Christy whined. "Just look at him. His pants are atomically correct and my hands are hot." Both Shannon and Mayleene looked at Christy with their mouths open.

"Can we change the subject before I lose my lunch?" asked Shannon, covering her mouth.

"I was talking about stealing his pants. What were you thinking of, you sick people," said Christy with an evil grin on her face.

"But seriously," said Mayleene. "I don't want to stay here forever. My family will miss me. And I will miss them."

"Perhaps we can talk to Jabbers about it," said Shannon.

"Jareth," Christy corrected. Shannon was always saying his name wrong.

"Whatever," Shannon said, rolling her eyes. She really didn't much care.

"I have the same problem." The three girls looked down to see Hoggle watching them.

"Hi Hoghead," smiled Shannon. She actually liked Hoggle, even though she never could say his name.

"HOGGLE!" exclaimed Christy, Mayleene, and Hoggle in unison.

"Are you three done with your little chat?" Jareth asked, obviously annoyed with their delay.

"Yes," said Mayleene. "But I wanted to ask you a question."

"I'm all ears," smiled Jareth.

"I would have thought something else," coughed Christy under her breath to Shannon. Shannon snickered.

Mayleene shot them a glare. She expressed her concerns, with Christy saying, "But we still love you," after every sentence. After they were done, Jareth looked at them with great pity. They were, of course, three girls who did not think they would actually be taken away.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "You three stay here for...a month. I will take care of your families. If you guys still wish to leave, then you can leave. Your lives will go back to just before you wished yourselves away. If not, then you will stay here with me forever. Is it a deal?"

"Deal!" exclaimed Christy.

"Good," said Jareth. "And, to sweeten the deal, whoever catches my fancy shall be my queen."

"Alright!!!" exclaimed Christy.

"What about the other two?" Shannon asked. "If all three of us stay, then who will we date?"

"That has already been taken care of," smiled Jareth. "As we spoke the past five minutes, guys were brought and placed in the dungeon. When you are ready, you may see them."

"Score!!" exclaimed Shannon.

"I'm glad you two are happy," sighed Mayleene.

"What's wrong?" Christy asked.

"You know my policy," said Mayleene.

"Yeah," teased Christy, "Don't date."

"Yes, and I-" Mayleene began.

"Come, enough of this idle talk! You three must go to your rooms and prepare for dinner tonight. Hoggle will escort you to your rooms. I have some business to take care of." With that, Jareth turned on his heels and walked out.


	4. Wow!

Disclaimer: We still don't own Laby however.I do own this *holds up a picture of Jareth*  
  
The three girls followed Hoggle upstairs. They weren't sure how they felt about having separate rooms. But, Hoggle explained they needed plenty of room for their wardrobe of new dresses.  
  
"Dresses!" cried Shannon as they reached her room. "I don't want to wear dresses."  
  
"King's orders," explained Hoggle, sounding a bit annoyed. He could already tell that they weren't going to get along very well.  
  
"Oh, very well," Shannon pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out. "See you all tonight." And with that, she went into her room.  
  
"Grouchy girl, ain't she?" Hoggle asked as he limped towards Christy's room.  
  
"Well, you just have to know what makes her tick," explained Christy as she and Mayleene followed. "That is the case for anyone."  
  
"I suppose so," sighed Hoggle. Under his breath he muttered, "Hoghead. The nerve!" Christy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here is your room, Miss Christy," said Hoggle as he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks!" replied Christy. "See you at dinner Mayleene." Mayleene smiled and nodded. After Christy closed her door, Mayleene and Hoggle proceeded down the hall.  
  
"You're awful quiet," said Hoggle. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course," said Mayleene softly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Most girls I know are always talking. You can never get them to shut up." This caused Mayleene to laugh.  
  
"I suppose that is true," she said. "Especially in the case of those two," she inclined her head towards Shannon and Christy's doors, "but I just don't see the need to talk right now."  
  
"I think you will be my favorite." Hoggle smiled.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mayleene asked. As shocked as she was, she kept to her task of looking at all the pictures on the walls. Most of them were landscapes, though there were a few of Jareth.  
  
"You're quiet and don't yell at me for things unknown," Hoggle replied as he opened the door.  
  
"If you say so," said Mayleene. 


	5. Dinnertime

Disclaimer: We still don't own Laby however…I do own this holds up a picture of Jareth

Chapter 4-

The three girls followed Hoggle upstairs. They weren't sure how they felt about having separate rooms. But, Hoggle explained they needed plenty of room for their wardrobe of new dresses.

"Dresses!" cried Shannon as they reached her room. "I don't want to wear dresses."

"King's orders," explained Hoggle, sounding a bit annoyed. He could already tell that they weren't going to get along very well.

"Oh, very well," Shannon pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out. "See you all tonight." And with that, she went into her room.

"Grouchy girl, ain't she?" Hoggle asked as he limped towards Christy's room.

"Well, you just have to know what makes her tick," explained Christy as she and Mayleene followed. "That is the case for anyone."

"I suppose so," sighed Hoggle. Under his breath he muttered, "Hoghead. The nerve!" Christy just rolled her eyes.

"Here is your room, Miss Christy," said Hoggle as he opened the door.

"Thanks!" replied Christy. "See you at dinner Mayleene." Mayleene smiled and nodded. After Christy closed her door, Mayleene and Hoggle proceeded down the hall.

"You're awful quiet," said Hoggle. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," said Mayleene softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Most girls I know are always talking. You can never get them to shut up." This caused Mayleene to laugh.

"I suppose that is true," she said. "Especially in the case of those two," she inclined her head towards Shannon and Christy's doors, "but I just don't see the need to talk right now."

"I think you will be my favorite." Hoggle smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Mayleene asked. As shocked as she was, she kept to her task of looking at all the pictures on the walls. Most of them were landscapes, though there were a few of Jareth.

"You're quiet and don't yell at me for things unknown," Hoggle replied as he opened the door.

"If you say so," said Mayleene.


	6. The Dinner

Disclaimer: We do not own Laby however we do own a copy of the movie and soundtrack each.

Chapter 5-

When dinnertime came around, Christy and Mayleene knocked on Shannon's door. They had been out there for five minutes.

"Come on, Shannon, it can't be all bad," said Christy.

"Like you would know," pouted Shannon. "The only sensible part of this dress is the fact that it is blue."

"Let us see," begged Mayleene. She tried to comfort Shannon by saying Christy's dress was green and hers was red.

"And how is that supposed to help?" demanded Shannon.

"Blue is prettier," stumbled Mayleene. She was mad that she could not come up with anything better. Then, it struck her. "If you come out, I promise I will take you to see the hotties in the maze!!" Hotties? Mayleene thought. Why did I say hotties? She did not dwell on it long, for the next thing she knew, Shannon was right in front of her with an ankle length dress that came off her shoulders.

"You see?" said Christy. "Your dress with the exception of the color, is like ours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Shannon nastily, waving her hand. "Let's just get through this dinner as quickly as possible. I must see some hotties."

"Oh joy," said Mayleene sarcastically. As they walked towards the dining room, Mayleene said, "I'll bet Christy will get Jareth."

"Hopefully," said Christy. "But I heard him talking with Hoggle and Sir Didymus earlier. He said if he didn't like any of us THAT way, we would all get guys."

"Well that would be a win-win situation," said Mayleene thoughtfully.

"But I want my J-J!" exclaimed Christy. The others looked at her, confused.

"Since when was he your J-J?" asked Shannon.

"Since we first came here," smiled Christy.

"I think he should marry Christy," said Mayleene.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"So there can be a queen of the underground and so, should you and I decide to go back to our world, Christy would at least be happy." This. oddly though, made sense to both Christy and Shannon.


	7. Afterwords

Disclaimer: Warning Will Turner Warning, Lenora and AlwaysHopeful do not own _Labyrinth!_ By the way, that's the name of my co-writer. And we just saw _Pirates of the Caribbean _today.

Chapter 7-

"So here it is," smiled Simon as he led Shannon underneath the waterfall.

"Wow!" gasped Shannon. She had turned her eyes away for the first time from Simon since meeting him. It was that beautiful.

"I thought you would like it," said Simon. "Before we met, I was ordered to find out everything I could about you."

"Really?" asked Shannon, very surprised.

"Yes, really. King's orders."

"Is everything the king's orders?" Shannon asked, she was still mad about that dress incident.

"Not this," smiled Simon. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

When he straightened Shannon looked disappointed. "Oh."

Simon smiled. "Would you have preferred this?" he asked, kissing her on the lips.

As this was taking place, Derek and Mayleene were wandering aimlessly through the hedge maze.

"This is very pretty," smiled Mayleene. Her stomach ache was gone.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" Derek asked.

"Roses. Deep red. Why?" Mayleene asked.

Derek pulled his hand from behind him and he held out a deep red rose. Mayleene took it from him and she smelled it.

"Oh its so pretty," she exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Fae's can do those things."

"You're a Fae?" asked Mayleene, eyes wide.

"Of course," he smiled.

"I thought Fae's were imaginary," smiled Mayleene. "Then again, I thought the Labyrinth was too."

"Well, I used to think humans were imaginary. 'Till I met Jareth. He was in the trade."

They continued to walk through the maze. They discussed books and movies and music. It was close to midnight before they met with Shannon and Simon at the entrance of the castle.


	8. A Nightly Meeting?

Disclaimer: We do not own it, contrary to the claims of Captain Jack Sparrow who seems to think that the three of us stole it. However we know the truth, Jim Henson still owns it. Lucky Bas-trails off into Jerry Springer language

Chapter 8-

Hoggle led Christy to Jareth's room.

"Now, remember your promise," he said in his deep, scratchy voice.

"I know," sighed Christy. "If he should ask, you didn't bring me here. I found my own way."

"Right." Hoggle opened Jareth's door as quietly as he could. Christy thanked Hoggle and tiptoed silently through the room towards Jareth's bed.

She kept very quiet, having had a lot of experience in trying not to wake people. She made it all the way to the space before Jareth's bed. However Christy was now concentrating on Jareth himself so she didn't see his boots lying on the floor.

She tripped and she flew through the air, landing on top of Jareth, with a muffled "oof." Jareth's arms grabbed a hold of her and he helped her off him.

"Christy?" he demanded. Christy blinked. "What are you doing here? "

She pouted. "I thought it would be obvious, I want to seduce you and get it over with." She looked at him and she just had to laugh at the stunned look on his face. "Geez Jareth! I'm just joking!" she cried.

Jareth sighed in relief and his eyes reflected the same emotion but also tinged with a little-was it?-sadness. "So what did you want?" he asked.

"Just to talk. I kinda miss talking to my friends James, Anson, and Lance. I guess I'm just used to talking to guys." Christy sat with her back to the footboard, her left leg pulled to her chest; with her chin resting on her knee.

"And do any of them mean something to you?" Jareth asked carefully.

"Hmm? Oh yeah Anson's like my best guy friend and Lance is just a friend. And James…well James is…" she trailed off again.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he," Jareth asked tightly, an emotion hidden in his eyes.

"No. We were engaged," she said faintly, waving her right hand. Jareth could see an emerald ring resting securely on her ring finger. "We decided to stay friends after we broke up."

"Why do you still wear his ring?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just habit." Christy looked at the ring with a sort of sorrowful look on her face.

"Do you feel any remorse about it any more?" asked Jareth. He was relieved when Christy shook her head.

"At first yes," sighed Christy. "But no, not any more." Jareth tried to hide the relief he felt by adopting his stoic face. Christy smiled at his attempt, but said nothing.

"So how did you get here?" Jareth asked.

Christy's eyes shifted from side to side. "I went walking and I got lost. Ended up here."

"Hoggle brought you here didn't he?"

Christy jumped, looked guilty, and she pressed her finger against her lips. "Shh…you weren't supposed to know. "

"I can't believe you told him!" exclaimed Hoggle.

"He guessed!" cried Christy in defense.

"Damn you Jareth!" cried Hoggle.


End file.
